


We're Lovin the Life

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: The terror of RV enthusiasts.





	We're Lovin the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: we're lovin' the life, spirited

Max and Denise were trapped. They were surrounded by RVers on all sides. A Classers to the left. R-Poders to the right. Airstream enthusiasts behind them. Class C-ers lurking in the corners. A spirited discussion on what to name Casitas egg-sploded in front of them. All Max and Denise had wanted was the free water bottles that were given away while visiting the RV Expo. Now, they were being bombarded by exclamations from wild-eyed devotees on being nomadic.

"We're lovin' the life!"

"Nothin' like bringing your home with you!"

"I certainly don't miss the snow!"

They kept trying to edge their way to the exit, only to be hemmed in by a pincer move from the Fifth Wheelers.

"So much freedom livin' on the open road!"

A gap in the crowd opened, and they saw a young man gesture frantically at them from the open side of a van. They dashed past Truck Campers declaring the marvelousness of being able to sleep comfortably anywhere they parked, and half-tripped, half-leapt into the van. The young man pulled the door closed behind them.

Max and Denise took a moment to catch their breath before thanking the young man for aiding in their getaway.

"No problem," the young man said. "These camper vans have all the amenities you need for a quick escape into the countryside."

Max and Denise threw open the door and fled.

**End**


End file.
